Rejected
by Agent Allen
Summary: My first Creepypasta. Inspired by pokemon mystery dungeons: explorers of death. Warning! Contains gore and swears.


**Creepypasta! Inspired by explorers of death. Its more like a prequel.**

Rejection

-o0o-

Today was the day, the day I am finally getting pokemon super mystery dungeon! I quickly shut my door and plopped the case on my desk. 'Finally' I though as I took out my 3DS. I opened the case with the psmd cartrige, inserted it in my 3DS and booted the game. I skipped the intro and went to the quiz. I answered all of them with my own answers and.."you got Treecko!" Treecko?! Blech I hate that pokemon.

I tried again...and the answer was the same. I got more frustrated as the same answer came after the 5th time. "Augh! Why can't I be something better than that!?" I got more frustrated each time, on the 20th attempt I snapped. "Screw this fucking shit!" I got my computer and searched the answers for the quiz. This time I made sure I avoided all the answers that got me Treecko.

"You got Oshawott!" Oshawott isn't a bad pokemon and Dewott is badass so I took it. "Are you ready to enter the pokemon world?" I instantly noticed that I didn't get to choose my partner or my name but I shrugged it off and kept on going. Suddenly, the screen flashed bright, blinding me with the light.

-o0o-

'Augh... where...am I?... why is everything...black?...' I felt myself lying on something cold...so cold.."Tell me your name..." I heard a voice asking me, I decided to tell them: "Haily". There was silence for a minute after I said it. "I hate playing games...tell me your REAL name" okay, something is VERY wrong. I was scared out of my mind so I told them "K-Kelly" I waited as the silence came once again.

"What is your gender?" I knew that if I anger the voice any furthur, I am going to regret it. "F-female" suddenly, it flashed the same blind light again, making me feel faint...

-o0o-

"Augh...what...happpened?..." this time I woke up in a cave. There were red torches in on the sides, emitting a red flare to the room. I grogilly got up but the minute I took my hand from my face, I screamed. It was not a hand but something white and red. I looked down my chest to find a shell on my stomach with blue fur around it. The only reason I freaked out more was that there were cuts and slashes all over it.

My hand (paw?) Also had cuts over it, now that I realised it, a wave of pain splashed my body, making me fall. My vision became blurry as I could only make out a figure walking towards me.

-o0o-

I woke up yet again but this time I was in a round room, much like the jail cell in pmd sky. What I noticed more was that the walls were red with the same torches but this time, it had blood. The walls were splashed with blood along with skeletons of pokemon either chained or hanged to the wall. I covered my mouth to block the scream as my mind captured the horrific sight. The place had only one exit so for the sake of getting out of there, I ran.

Pain washed me as I dashed through the hall ways and into a chamber. There were toture devices on the sides along with more skeletons which made me almost vomit. **"Welcome...I have been expecting you...Kelly"** the voice sounded demonic, making my new fur stand up. Saw another figure walking towards me from the front exit to this room. When the figure showed itself, I screamed in horror.

It was a Treecko, it had a bloody chain along with a big cut on it's stomach with some part of the organ hanging. The tail had been side cutted and it's left eye was hanging to it's cheeks, the Treecko also had cuts all over it. **"you...** **did this to me...Kelly...you...REJECTED ME!"** my feet started shaking as it got closer. **"Behind you... save your progress...or DIE"** I looked behind to see a kangaskhan rock near the exit behind me. I went toward it and touched the rock. A text box came with the options: storage, save and exit. I pressed save and the text box change to: 'Saving... don't remove your card'

'Progress saved' as soon as that text box disappeared, the chain wrapped itself around my neck, making me choke. The Treecko dragged me all the way to one of the toture devices. I recognised it as the head crusher. It tied me using the rest of the chains painfully and placed me down on the floor next to the device, also placing my chin on the metal in the process. He went above and started turning the screw. He turned until it touched my head. "Don't...DON'T...PLEASE!" My eyes let loose a stream of tears.

It only smirked before it kept on turning, ignoring my cries. I felt the pressure increase as one of my teeth popped out. I screamed in agony as my eye popped out as well. My screams became louder as it crushed my head alive until...I saw black.

-o0o-

I opened my eyes to face the kangaskhan rock. I felt the chain wrap around my neck again. **"Wasn't that fun?...don't worry...we will keep doing this until the rest of eternity"** I wept on the floor as it kept smirking at me, waiting patiently for me to stop crying.

When I finished it dragged me towards a wooden platform with blood on it. It tied my paws and feet to the corners so tight that it bled. It then took a nail and stabbed itself in the stomach, that left me in a shock for moment. Suddenly, a big nail appeared out of nowhere and stabbed me in the stomach, sending my shell a few feet away on the imapct too. I spitted out a mouth full of blood and gagged in pain. After a few seconds another nail stabbed me, making me spit out more blood.

It kept using curse on me until I died due to my organs being crushed and shatterd by nails.

-o0o-

This time I woke up in...water? Since Oshawott can breath underwater, I was lucky. Suddenly, it began to get hot. It became hotter and hotter, as it was really hot, I felt a burning sensation on my right paw. I turned to see my skin getting peeled off by extreme heat. I screamed, kicking and banging on the copper walls. "LET ME OUT! PLEASE! I BEG YOU PLEASE!" But nobody came.

My vision began to blurr as I fell (floated?) towards the hot walls. It became black when I was boiled alive.

-o0o-

This went on and on until I was being dragged to a room similer to the where I woke up in before I met it. I was beaten to the brink of death, my bones were eaither cracked or crushed and my visison was very blurry. I felt myself get tied by chains again, on my neck, paws, feet and stomach. It gave me one last smirked before saying **"enjoy the rest of your worthless life here"** that was the last thing I heard before it left me to rot.

I began to cry as I knew I was going to die slowly and painfully. I felt pain everytime I moved my paws, or even when I breathed. Again, I felt my eyes get blinded by a white light.

-o0o-

I woke up in my room, with my mother and litte sister staring at me. "M-mom?...Sa-Sasha?" Their eyes widen as I spoke. "A talking blue thing!" My mother exclaimed. I looked down to find that I still had paws, I was still an Oshawott. "I-its me...K-Kelly" my mom gasped before lifting me into her arms. I also found out why I came back, because either my mother or sister knocked the tablet, I found it with the cartrige seperated.

I expained evreything as they patched me up. After that my mother had a 'conversation' with the government about that game with me as it's proof, it was now kept in a high security facility. The government deemed me a victim and allowed me to be free. I got used to being an Oshawott after a week... but sadly...there was a fire, and I was now in the emergency room with my mother and sister by my side.

I smiled as I put my paw on her hand. She and my sister were crying since I had the worst injuries. Before the heart moniter went 0, I heard one last sentence: **"you may have stopped me, but I will get my revenge... or someone else will for me..."**

 **. . .**

 **A/N**

 **This is the most gorey story I have ever written right now, please R &R.**


End file.
